A Little Sister's New Mommy
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: When Maddy opens another time fracture she is sucked into the under water city of Rapture. Claimed by a little sister, Sophie, and her Iron Alpha Series Protector, Mark. Rated for gore, language, and possible sexual situations. AU
1. Chapter 1

**So not everyone is a bioshock fan who might read this, so I decided that since this is from Maddy's point of view, she is learning it for the first time that ways you don't have to know bioshock to get it. And bear with me, I don't even know who will read this. But please review . Enjoy.**

Sophie was crying, again. She was never treated the same by her sisters, because she was the youngest, she knew they were all looking out for her, but she wasn't a baby. After all she was four, almost an adult!

But no, her life was filled with can'ts and don'ts. Don't go outside the designated areas, don't play in the dark, you can't hold that you aren't old enough. It was driving her mad.

But, she thought wryly, I'll just go out to show them I'm a big girl.

Looking around, she stepped out into the welcome hall, her daddy nowhere in sight. And it was a little darker in this part of Rapture, the huge underwater city still glowing in the deep.

Stepping towards the bathysphere station, no pod like submarine there, she sighed and looked around. She was almost sure there was an angel here. Turning around in the golden halls, the little girl froze on the spot. There was a monster walking near her.

She quickly ran behind a pillar and observed the monster stalk around, finding a little relief in the fact that he hadn't found her yet. She waited, watched him, as he walked over the roses on the floor, and she prayed her daddy was near to rescue her.

Suddenly a very bright light filled her vision and the pool where a small submarine usually came from lit up, before a woman was thrown out of it and began gasping for breath.

Sophie stared at the woman, she was beautiful, prettier than any angel she has seen and she has Sophie's skin tones. This meant that this woman could be only one person. She was Sophie's mom.

The woman started to sit up, her coughing coming to a straggling halt, but the little girl saw the monster snarling at her mommy.

Running to her, she started pulling on her mother's hand, before someone snatched the child up and lifted a hook above their head. Screaming as her end came near a roar answered the child and the monster stopped.

Her daddy, in his golden armor and shining drill that covered one hand came running from the door and slammed into the monster. Sophie could tell that her daddy was bigger than the monster just by how it coward away.

"Don't let the monsters get me Daddy!" Sophie cried, before she watched her father grab the monster by the ankle and fling him against the floor like a rag doll. She covered her eyes and cried, until a long deep groan came from her father.

His one glass eye, burning red mere seconds ago, now glowed a mint green, her favorite color. Extending a giant hand out to her she smiled and took it, her daddy always gentle with her.

Another groan and he began walking her out of the room, but she pulled away and skipped to her new mommy.

"Daddy, It's Mommy," She stated, pointing at the pretty woman, as the lady stared back, a frown on her face. "Aren't you happy you found me an' Daddy again, Mommy?" She giggled and took her new mother's hand.

"Come on Mommy, Daddy will protect us from the monsters, but we need to find angels now." She tugged at her hand 'til she stumbled to her feet. Sophie couldn't be happier, and she couldn't wait to tell her sister's about their new mother.

With one hand in her Mommy's palm and the other in her Daddy's gloved hand, she skipped down the marble streets of Rapture, everything even prettier now that she had her mother.

.

.

.

Maddy Shannon's brain was shorting out with fear. She was holding hand with a little girl, who had pale olive skin, yellow glowing eyes, and was walking with a metal man in a 1940's diving suit with a drill for a right hand. And to make things worse, not only were they in a decaying city, it was beneath the ocean, as she watched fish swim outside the huge windows.

The only good thing, was that she seemed to be protected at the moment by the pair that claimed her.

As they walked through the streets, she thought about how she had just made a breakthrough in finding another time fracture, before she was sucked into it and brought here.

"Look Mommy," The little girl pointed at a dead body, and Maddy fought to keep her breakfast, "It's an angel." She knelt down and pulled a tool form her little satchel on her shoulder. Maddy watched as she held the thing in the light. It looked like the handle of a hose spray tool, but a long, scary looking needle as a tip, but protruding from the top of the tool was a red glowing bottle that had baby bottle nipple as a lid.

What was that for? Maddy wondered, before she was answered by the child stabbing the corpse while singing. "Good girls gather, gather…gather." She stabbed the body several more times, "The rosies go everywhere." But what she held in her palm wasn't roses, but a splash of blood.

Soon the little girl stood up and placed the bottle nipple to her lips. This time Maddy did vomit, her hand against the glass at the thought of a child, even as frightening as this one, drank blood.

Pressing her forehead to the cold glass she breathed in ragged breathes. She was in the streets of a dark underwater city, much of it decaying around her, bodies everywhere, a little girl drinking blood and a metal man that was basically the best killing machine known to her. Who by the way stunk terribly, and being called Mommy, could things get worse.

A tugging at the hem of her dress brought her back to reality. Turning they little girl stared up at her, a rolled up paper in one hand as she spread her arms, obviously demanding to be carried. Maddy stayed frozen to the spot, what if the girl stabbed her with that tool as well? Though she couldn't see it since it had been placed back in the bag, it didn't stop Maddy's over active imagination.

The metal man groaned in irritation and stomped up to the two girls, the smaller unfazed by his approach. He lifted her up with one hand and placed her in Maddy's arms, before being thanked by the little girl.

Maddy noted how his porthole glowed yellow to her, red when he was attacking a very deformed person when they attacked the girl. And green when is looked at the child.

"Read to me Mommy," the little's girl voice was a cross between her natural high octave and a very low octave. It sent shivers down Maddy's spine. This had to be a bad dream.

When she took the old paper, she unrolled it to find it a newspaper dating…December 31, 1959. Oh no.

Maddy sat down on an old wood crate and cried, this wasn't happening. She would never see her family again. The little girl stared at her mother, as Maddy shook, and she felt like crying too.

"I'm sorry Mommy, you don't have to read to me, please stop crying." The girl wailed and Maddy felt tiny arms wrap around her. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad, she didn't seem to try to hurt her, instead she tried to comfort her.

"I…It's late, let's go find a place to sleep." Her voice was wet and as the tiny girl led her through the streets, the metal man behind her, she cried silently, because she was never going to see anyone she knew again.

.

.

.

They walked for quite some time before coming to a glass tunnel connecting to a brightly lit building. As they walked through the tunnel, Maddy let the awe of the city, nothing like this even in 2149, wash over her.

She wondered if she could maybe fix it. With the help of the little girl's metal man of course. She gasped as a whale seemed to glide over them, and it sang out, it's deep rumbling octave. Before that note was answered by one from the metal man.

A tugging at her hand made her keep walking until she was ushered into a set of halls, labeled the Little Sisters Orphanage, it in a better condition than the rest of the city she has seen.

As soon as she entered one big hall like room, she froze in shock. It was filled by little girls with glowing, yellow eyes and other metal men, all of whom turned to stare at her.

"Sophie, who is that?," One of the girls demanded from behind a metal man. Each child now stood behind a metal man of their own, each peering at her from behind the huge men.

"This is my new Mommy," she announced happily and danced around Maddy, before clapped her hand. "I mean she is OUR new Mommy." She giggled again as some of the older looking girls took a step out and cautiously approached the older woman.

Maddy heard them whispering, "She's pretty…,"

"…She looks nice…."

"I bet she can sing pretty…"

"Do you think she'll tuck us in at night?" among other things. All seemed excited to have her.

Soon the many girls, eighteen as Maddy counted, were crowded around her and giggling. She looked up to see the metal men giving each other confused glances, their portholes turning bluish green.

She noted how some of the metal men were short and stubby, their right hands with a drill in them. They looked hunched over and menacing with their many little portholes dotting their helmet.

Others were tall like Sophie's metal man, but had some sort of gun in hand with a single porthole.

But Sophie's metal man was like a mix of both and when some of them moved slowly, he seemed to move fast, like there was no strain against him.

As she sat in a rocking chair, Sophie in her lap as the girls sat around her, she read a children's story to them, one about a crab and a whale. One of the girls yawned and her metal man stomped over and picked her up, his portholes turning a rich green as he cradled her. It reminded Maddy of her father and her younger sister Zoe, as the metal man and yellow eyed child left the room, her sound asleep on his shoulder.

Soon the other girls were picked up and the same done with them, until it was just Maddy, Sophie, and her metal man.

Standing with Sophie in her arms, she looked to the large creature, and he groaned. Placing his huge hand at the small of her back, and walking her out, to a room where they tucked her in, and he laid on the floor.

Sophie woke up long enough to demand her mother come snuggle with her, and Maddy clutched the tiny, changed girl to her and cried, silent enough for the child to sleep.

Her heart ached as the thoughts of never seeing her family again filled her again. Maybe she could find something to get her out of here. But that was something she'd have to figure out tomorrow as she cried herself to sleep.

**What do you think? Please tell me what you think, because if no one review it, I will discontinue this story, I won't waste my time if no one reads it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review please, And enjoy the chapter.**

"Mommy, wake up." Sophie demanded as she shook the woman's shoulder. Jumping off the bed, she ran to her father and tugged on his hand until he followed her into the room and stopped at the bed of the woman.

Leaning over her, he ever so gently lifted the woman into his arms. Her warmth being felt through the gear on his body, and this was the first time he was so close to a woman in a long time.

"Let's go out to play Daddy." Sophie sang as she skipped ahead, her mother in the crook of his massive arm. He stopped only once when the woman shifted, before falling back into a deep slumber as he into a long stride.

.

.

.

Maddy was awaken by a horrible smell and the jarring stomps of feet. Opening her eyes, She yelped as the big metal man stopped.

"LEMME GO NOW!" She yelled, her heart in her throat when he looked down to her before he obeyed.

Maddy skipped back and pressed her back into the wall, taking deep breaths as she examined the new area she was in. The walls were metal, tile floors, steel tables, filing cabinets and test tubes everywhere.

Maddy Shannon was in a lab. She excitedly looked around, surely she could use this to make a new portal and return to her family.

Approaching a filing cabinet, she yanked open the drawer and pulled out a file.

There was a black and white photo of a girl, before and after she was changed into a yellow eyed thing. Maddy felt her stomach drop. These were children, innocent children turned into monsters. The metal man in the photo next to the child's was a normal man on one side and a metal diving suit on the other.

Normal people were being made into monsters. The file sported a stamp that said 'TERMINATED" on it, as did all others she came across except the oldest, dustiest file.

She opened it and found a photo of an olive skinned girl with pale eyes and a man that looked similar, but his skin wasn't so dark.

Above the girl's photo read the name Sophie Reynolds, age:2, status: Alive. Occupation: Gatherer. What was that?

Looking at the man his name said Mark, Age:18, status; Alive. Occupation: Protector. That made more sense. And Sophie did seem to look for something when she stabbed the bodies. As she was doing to one now.

"Sophie?" The little girl swiveled her head and smiled at Maddy.

"Mommy knows my name Daddy." She smiled and turned back to her work.

Looking through more of the file, she found medical papers, and evaluations, also a paper about ADAM, Plasmids, and the little girl's mental conditioning. The last of the information shocked her as she read the complicated extant of it.

Sophie was completely insane.

"Sophie?" Maddy called as the tiny child stood up and skipped to her. "What do I look like?" She asked, knowing her dress was worn and dirty.

"A princess Mommy, you're a princess." She twirled and took her father's hand. "And Daddy's the knight that saves you form the castle." She giggled as he stood up a little straighter.

"And this," She pointed to blood, but the little girl had no fear of it.

"The prettiest roses I ever saw." Maddy swallowed, they made them see other things so they would continue to work. Looking through the papers again she found no information on Mark being mentally conditioned.

She sighed and stood up as the child sniffed the air and said something about another angel.

Maddy jumped when she felt her free hand engulfed by the Big Man in the diving suit's glove. She was surprised by how gentle he was with her and felt a warmth to the little rings on the tips of the gloved hand.

Sophie excitedly ran ahead and knelt at another dead body, this one horribly decomposed, as she started her work.

Maddy watched the little girl as she sang and extracted this ADAM substance. Her father standing over her as a guard.

Maddy laid against the glass of the tunnel and closed her eyes, things are not going to get easier. And it didn't as a loud battle cry was heard.

Sophie didn't seem affected, but as soon as a deformed man holding a wrench charged them Mark stepped in front of them and revved up his powerful drill. Porthole glowing red he swung out and Maddy listened in sickening horror as a crack was heard. Mark raised the dead man, his drill sunk deep into his chest, and flung his arm to the side, effectively throwing the monster to the side.

"Mommy, I'm tired, let's go home." That was it, that's what they did during the day.

"Mark," She was going to ask him what to do, but as soon as he heard his name, he let out a deep sorrowful groan and leaned against the glass wall.

"Mommy, you made Daddy sad!" She little girl reprimanded before Maddy reached out and patted his large bicep. His drill seemed to pushed out then swiveled, showing his other hand as it gently covered Maddy's.

"How did you get like this, I'm sure I can fix it, if you show me." She saw the yellow porthole turn to a mint green at her as he stood up straight and lifted Sophie onto his shoulder.

Taking Maddy, his placed one hand beneath her knees, and another behind her back as he carried her. Running at full speed the entered the labs again, the little girl giggle in delight.

He quickly ran up the stairs and ran at a set of doors, which Maddy was sure they would crash into.

But they sensed his presence and automatically swooshed open to allow them in. As Mark set them down he dragged Maddy to a machine placed on the wall. Switches on the side, he stepped on a scale and showed her a paper with steps to voice boxes.

She turned each knob, dividing his weight and multiplying it to get the correct calculations. He easily stepped off the scale and into the wall machine, where he took off his helmet.

Oh Wow. As soon as the helmet clanged to the floor, Maddy stood breathless, he was gorgeous while his blue eyes watched her, black hair trimmed short.

A loud whale like note came from him, reminding her that she needed to activate the machine.

The machine started with a whirl and she couldn't see what it was doing to him from her position. All she knew was it stopped and he turned to her, stepping out of the machine.

"That's better." His voice was still deep, but he could speak. "Now, I'm Mark Reynolds." He smirked at her, his thin lips pale. "And apparently you are my daughter's mother." Taking her hand he laid a kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions." Maddy nodded silently as he lifted his helmet with one hand. "Let's start with what we are." He waved at Sophie and him, and she nodded again. That machine gave him his voice.

"Now I'm a Alpha Series Protector, but people call us big guys, Big Daddies…"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just an imformation drop, but I promise next chapter will have more action and further the plot. Enjpy and thank you for reading. Also please view so I know how I'm doing.**

"Now I'm an Alpha Series Protector, but people call us big guys, Big Daddies…"

Big Daddies?

"Wh-why?" Her voice trembled as he smiled at her.

"Because for us to be bonded strongly, they gave us a father's love for each of the girl's, but I am permanently bonded to my little sister-"

"Little Sister?" She jumped her eyes to the little girl dancing between them.

"Little girl's taken from their parents to become ADAM Factories, we'll get to that." He said quickly as she opened her mouth, "They were originally needed as hosts to ADAM Sea slugs. A slug would be implanted into the lining of one of the girl's stomachs, and then they throw up and you have the gooey green substance. That was also the way the people of Rapture could get three times yield of ADAM. But as the substance became more demanded, the Rapture scientists let the little sisters run around in the city.

"Eventually people started attacking the girls to get ADAM from them, killing them. So they made new sisters and protectors. Creatures that would see these girls as their child and protect them with their life. Out of necessity, Me."

"But she is your daughter." Maddy said quickly, stepping closer to him.

"Which is why they didn't condition me for her, I already loved her, already willing to give my life." He looked at her, a frown tugging at him. "I just want to change her back to normal, it's a fever dream she sees, and I want to take her somewhere that is truly beautiful and where she can live on her own."

She felt the need to tell him about the portal, She was sure she could make one. Reaching forward and placing a hand on the metal of the ring around his neck she pulled him closer, "I-I might be able to get us out of here. But…." She bit her lip. "But if it works I can get back to my family, and take you two with me." He shoulder's sagged.

"If you could, then take Sophie, I can't leave theses other people here, forever repeating the Rapture dream. " She stared at him, he was passing up paradise, giving it to his daughter and choosing to watch over the people here.

"I'll take all of them, but they must move quickly and only if I can open it for long enough to-" Maddy yelped at he grabbed around her waist and started dancing around. Clutching him in fear of falling as he laughed and smiled.

"Oh if you could do that then I would marry you!" He laid a wet kiss on her hot red cheeks.

"Put me down Epsilon!" She demanded laughing, and watched him stop. "I figured that that was Latin on your hand, It's a Big O which means Epsilon or five."

"The first successful bond was Delta and Eleanor, I and Sophie were the second," She raised one brow. "We all have names, and there is only one other Alpha Series in Rapture alive. And Tenebaum."

Who? Before she could speak he slipped his helmet on and took her hand, Sophie holding her free hand. He walked them through the labs, past the glass doors and inside the glass tunnel, until they came to a stop at another pool like area, similar to the one Maddy was thrown out of.

Mark stopped at a bubble like submarine floating in the pool and stepped inside, the only window in the sub was the glass door as it swung shut. Locking them in.

He grabbed a lever and soon they were submerge, Sophie giggled as fish swam by. Maddy stood in awe as they circled the city. It was truly underwater.

She examined the sky scrappers glowing in the darkness, fluorescent lights advertising different places, as a whale glided between the building. Her heart was slow and calm as she looked on, goose bumps rising all over her body.

This place was beautiful, and the fact that it was a fallen city seemed to make it grim.

"I've been fixing up the city, the places that glow the brightest are my work." She felt his heavy glove at the small of her, and unconsciously leaned into it.

They came upon a large dome, and she gasped as she saw trees through the glass. "They supply our air." He stated.

"I want to go there." She told him softly as he pulled the lever again and they began drifting towards it.

.

.

.

The sub broke the surface and Maddy waited for Mark and Sophie before stepping out into the fresh air, it was as wonderful as Terra Nova, but she preferred the light. And her family.

"Mommy, Mommy," Sophie yelled happily, "Look at the trees, they know where the angels are."

She turned to Mark, "What are angels?"

"When they mentally changed the girls, they made them think everything was beautiful and fine, and we knights in shining armor. And the disgusting bodies they extract ADAM from are angelic figures. And the worst is the girls see that needle as a toy, all they think they are doing is reaching into a pocket and taking ADAM." He sounded so sad as he spoke, taking her hand once more.

"Why do you hold my hand?" Maddy still had the file in her free hand.

"I want to, you're the first person not trying to kill me in a long time, and the fact that you are very pretty helps." He smirked inside the helmet as her face burned like a signal in the night. She kept quiet for a moment before moving to her next question.

"How can you talk now?" they stopped at a body and Sophie went to work.

"Originally they took my voice, replacing it with the whale like groans, but a friend reversed engineered the process, wrote it down, before he died, anyways." He spoke so deep, it would have scared Maddy if she hadn't seen his face before, as she couldn't know that the helmet covered him.

"And no one was smart enough to do it for you?" She noted how he dropped her hand and his porthole turned yellow.

"Get away." He growled and she took a step back. She did something wrong, guilt heavy in her gut. A whistling filling the air.

To her shock and surprise his held up his non-drill hand and sent a lightening bolt towards a man with a gun, before swinging his great drill. As Mark fought several more deformed and crazed people, all claiming to take care of Sophie as she remained oblivious to the danger around her.

That is until a woman with a tattered dress and a wrench stalked up to the girl while Mark held off a hoard.

No, Oh No. dropping he file, she picked up a pipe and followed the woman. As soon as the creature reached out for the baby, Maddy brought the pipe down hard on her head, successfully making her stumble. Maddy raised the pipe again before the woman burst into flames.

Mark's hand was ablaze with fire as he burned her. What else could that wonderful suit do? A hand took her and she smiled at Mark, before bending over and squeezing her stomach juices out on his shoes.

"That's right I haven't fed you yet." He found his daughter and placed her on his shoulder, before slipping Maddy's palm into his huge glove once more.

She didn't pay much attention as she was dragged back to the sub and he pulled the levers, "We'll come back here tomorrow." Mark stated as she stared at the trees with longing. "And talk to Tenebaum."

.

.

.

"What is this place again?" She asked softly, her hand on his shoulder. They were in a huge tunnel like structure with oval windows, walking the tram like path.

"Olympus Heights, we are going to Mercury suits, this is the place I've just finished fixing and only Daddies can enter, unless you have a sub, and Little Sister's through vents." He pointed at the metal step leading up to a metal fixture in the wall that allowed the children to travel safely through rapture without a hulking father.

She nodded and looked at the refurbished area with a sigh. This was the grandeur of Rapture. No blood stained floor, not leaking ceiling or walls, no cracks or broken pieces. This must have been what Rapture was like before its fall.

She was lead past several beautifully carved arch ways before coming to a bulk head, and entering.

As soon as she steped out she gasped in surprise. More tram ways, but this time with useable trams, as they road to the end of the line, several more stinking fathers with them.

Soon he walked her into a square, a tower in the center with an elevator he called down, and they waited to go up.

"This is the pent house, I use it, well because this is where most of the girls sleep and the dadies don't like the elevator." He said with an echo through the helmet.

Stepping inside, she held Sophie to her as they squeezed inside. She tensing as it powered up the shaft.

Oh My Goodness. She stepped out into the home two stairs cases on either side leading up to the second floor meet int eh middle and form one large staircase.

A huge statue of a bear standing feet from the stairs. She turned to see a brandy/pool room =, but before she could investigate she was lead up stairs.

A huge bed was set up in on room, facing the window that over looked Rapture that she was sure was breathtaking in Rapture's glory days.

Sophie hugged her mother good night, before kissing her father's metal cheek and skipping out of the room, she guessed to another bed room.

She stared out the window for a few more moments before turning back and squealing as she covered her eyes.

"Mark, What the hell?" She hissed as she peaked through her fingers to stare at his sculpted body. She felt a flush of heart hit her.

Removing his suit, she learned that all he wore beneath it was a very small pair of shorts. But the view was heavenly and he laughed as she basically ogled him.

"Come on early to bed, early to rise." He walked up t her and pulled her into his powerful chest, his hands around Maddy's waist to lead her to bed.

"Both of us?" Voice shaking as her hands subtly moved over the pectorals of his chest. A smirk tugged at his lips as he contemplated telling her the truth or teasing her. He chose truth in the end.

"It's the only other bed I have and we'll be on opposite sides from each other." She looked at the huge bed before nodding her head and crawling under the covers.

"Goodnight Mark."

"Goodnight-" He didn't even know her name, but she was notably in a deep sleep by the time he tried to ask.

Laying back he put his hands behind his head, everything was going to go right from here.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I made this longer because I won't be able to update until Monday. This is another info ddrop and it's going to get complicated. And I know, but I promise next chapter won't be, this is the last info drop and I am sorry for taking time. But to make it up to you reader(s) I wrote one really long chapter. Also Maddy?Mark's relationship sort of jump because I will not be able to write this story for as long as other ones and It needs to move quickly if it is going to get finished .Please review.**

Mark's eyes opened slightly, he knew that there was a warm body on his chest. He just didn't realize how wonderful it would feel, and how arousing it looked.

He watched her sleep a little longer, enjoying how she looked snuggled down onto him. Gently kissing her hair line, before sliding from under her. All without rousing her from slumber.

As soon as he had his suit on, helmet in one hand, he tip toed out of the room and down into the brandy room. He only sat for a moment, a book in hand. Soft ringing made him jump and look to the elevator, charging up the shaft.

The woman he had called for stepped through, her hair teased and her dress stained.

"Tenebaum, So good you came early." He greeted softly and took her heavy bag and walked to back to the couch.

"Herr Epsilon," She said, her heavy German accent purring as she reached into her bag and pulled out a cigarette. "You call me yesterday, you found Sophie, yes?"

"Yes, yes," he nodded before leaning forward, "But I also found a girl." He proceeded to tell her everything he learned and about the portal. She listened in silence as he spoke of her and he could already see the wheels in her head spin.

"And zhis girl, she safe to ze' little onez." She had always said it interestingly. When he nodded she seemed satisfied and leaned back, "I will help her. Herr Epsilon."

"Mark, please Brigid." But she just gave him a small smile and shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but movement caught her eye.

Sophie charged in and jumped into the woman's lap, "Momma Tenebaum!" Giggling and telling her about her new mother with such excitement that much of her words were incomprehensible.

Before Mark could stop her, she leapt off the older woman and ran up the stairs for her mother.

.

.

.

Maddy awoke when Sophie ran into the room and climbed up on the bed to shake her.  
>"Imma wake." A slurred mumble came from her. Sitting up she yawned as she was dragged out of the room, barefoot, by her adopted daughter.<p>

"Mommy, Moma Tenebaum is here, you need to say hi." She demanded as they reached the brandy room.

Her eyes locked on a woman wearing a worn dress that stopped at her knees, her hair messy, and a narrow nose.

She looked at her with dark brown eyes and brown hair against pale skin. "Ah, Pretty woman for Herr Epsilon."

What? "I'm sorry I haven't met you." Maddy introduced softly, snapping her eyes to Mark, looking for reassurance. "I'm Maddy, Maddy Shannon."

"Ahh, I'm Dr. Brigid Tenebaum," She lifted a hand to Maddy and gave her a firm shake. "You bring joy to zhese tortured little onez and for that I'm grateful." Before adding, "The children whisper of you."

She nodded and loosely held Sophie's hand as she twirled around. "Mommy, let's go out to play, Daddy, always take so long with Momma Tenebaum." Where they a couple she didn't think so, but as she has learned in Rapture, looks are always deceiving.

"Wait!" the woman called, slowing getting up and walking to her with a empty hypodermic needle, "I need your blood. So I can identify you through Rapture." Maddy paled at the needle, but stuck her arm out and watched the woman work over her. She fought everything not to crush Sophie's hand in hers as the tiny amount of pain and sever amount of fear burst through her.

When the woman pulled away she whispered, "I will help you with the portal, As I have began to move my research here. In hopes of freeing zee little onez. I did make them into this after all." She said the last part like she was a hundred years old, obviously regretting doing such a thing.

A smile lit her lips, this woman was going to help her. She felt like the whole world was right at that moment.

"Mommy, Let's go!" Sophie tugged until Maddy was moving to the elevator. Waving at Mark they were taken down the shaft, all the way to ground floor where all the children were waiting. They all cheered when They saw their new mother, before all chose to play a game of hide and seek.

Oh Joy.

.

.

.

The game took three hours and she had the entirety of Mercury Suites and Olympus Heights, It was certainly a place for the stupendously rich. But know were homes for each of the children and their father.

Sitting on the bench, watching the girls play in the square, Dr. Tenebaum sat next to her. "You are a very unique person."

She silently questioned her with a graceful brow, waiting for the woman to continue. "You give him Hope, Herr Epsilon, I mean. And me, you give me hope for zhe first time in many years. And your blood is-"

She was interrupted by several new girls, and about eight knight like protectors, before another type came into the hall more numerous. "Ah, Rumblers and Lancers."

"zhe ones that look like a knight, with zheir little capes are Lancers, zhose glowing tube like guns zheir wield shoot powerful lasers," Now that she mentioned it, the Big Daddies coming near them stood straight, taller than Mark and most of the other Daddy types, and had a tattered cape between their back and the air tank on their back. With a single small porthole, his helpet and armor resembled a knight.

"And zhose are Rumblers. ZHey have a canon one zheir shoulders and throw turrets. Zhey are both newer models." Maddy pointed to the stubby Daddies with drills for a right hand. "Zhose are Bouncers, nasty chargers, but effective. And Zhose are Rosie's, Zhey carry rivet guns. Zhose two are older models."

Maddy smiled, "Like Rosie the riveter."

"Yes, I named zhem. Everyone laughed at me, but at least zhey weren't failures like zhe Alpha Series Protectors."

"But Mark's one of them." She whispered her smile suddenly gone, "Is his failure because he uses powers."

"Somewhat, It has to do with the bondings." She turned to look at Maddy, "At first zthey were a success, until one day a Daddy came back carrying his little one. She had died, and Zhe father's failsafe didn't kick in. You see an Alpha Series is boned to one, and only one little one. And if that child dies then zhey are supposed to go into a coma, but some go into a rage. Killing everyone and everything in sight.

"And his powers are called Plasmids, zhey give you strength, smarts, zhe powers of the gods, even tonics are made from ADAM and zhey came make you look better. But you must never try them, zhe city fell because people were addicted to ADAM, going as far as killing a little one for zhey next fix. It is only acceptable for she sisters and she daddies."

"But-But if you say the bouncers are old, How old is Mark and Sophie?" The older woman's face twisted in sadness.

"Very old, Zhey were created in zhe 1957, but zhey died." She leaned in. "I bring zhem back. Zince he died before her, zheir bond never broken." She stood, taking Maddy's hand and walking her to a large tube like chamber, it could only fit one person, as electricity shot from bottom to top. Large metal wings on either side.

"It's called un vita-chamber, and I put zhier bodies in it, giving them life once more." She smiled, "It was almost eight years later."

She was shocked. "What year is it? How did it work?" All the questions were running in her head.

"It is November 7, 1964." It has ben many years since the fall of rapture, and right now your questions must wait. We need to talk about zhis portal. I must help you."

A sigh let the younger woman before they walked up to Tenebaum's home, on the second level of the suites.

.

.

.

Maddy was surprised to learn that the large apartment they sat in know has always been Tenebaum's home since she discovered ADAM.

"So, you've made a serum to reverse the Little Sister's condition?" The old woman nodded, they had learned much about each other, and how Brigid had been making a serum to make the Big Daddies continue to father them. And free them of their mind control, giving them their will back.

"Now, zhis portal, it may take some time. Several months at best." Maddy's heart sank. "If you are good with science, then help me make something for zhe Daddies." As Maddy stood up she stopped when Tenebaum added, "zhe children must keep collecting ADAM. We can use it to power zhe portal."

Nodding she turned back to the many books and picked out a history of ADAM. This should be interesting.

.

.

.

Mark was walking Sophie through the run down streets, he hasn't yet gotten to fixing up this part yet. They strode past a dress shop, and Mark stopped.

"Sophie, do you think Mommy would like a pretty dress?" the girl nodded, as they walked in and found it was filled with dresses for all sizes. He picked out boxes of clothes for the girls, and found two dresses, one long and black, modest for an older woman. The other was floor length and bright silver, a long slight up the side. He found white gloves and black ones.

He had an idea and he hoped it would work.

.

.

.

It took almost three months for them to get it ready.

Maddy barely slept as she worked, playing with the kids for a few hours, getting comfortable with the father's and basically ogling Mark. All glances, all harmless.

She slept in late one morning and as soon as she woke, Mark presented her with dress, and it was gorgeous. He led her to the bathroom and provided scented soaps, leaving her clothes, and shoes he searched for, on the counter.

He smirked as he stripped of his suit, and retrieved a black dress suit. He was fixing his bow tie when Tenebaum entered in the long black dress, black gloves midway up her bicep and hair done up. She carried a bag before sending him down to the main floor.

Mark did as he was told and was on the floor within seconds, where he collected all the girls in their new dresses, and shoes, and taking them Fort Frolic. They had just finished that area and the girls put together a play.

It took several trips to get them all to the Fleet Hall Theatre, where the girls did checks of everything, only a few father's worked mechanics. "Daddy, wait." He turned to see one Sister tie a bow tie to her bouncer Daddy. He thought it was cute, a loving smile in his face.

"Herr Epsilon," Tenebaum called, she looked gorgeous and would melt any man's heart, but the woman behind her was a goddess.

His cheeks flushed a little as he watched Maddy move towards him, he felt his body respond to her. Damn she was perfect.

.

.

.

Maddy was examining herself in the mirror, the dress fit like a glove, showing her curves, and cupping her breasts perfectly, though she was a bit reserved with the slit that went well up her thigh, though did show her parts. The black shows were not tall, thank god.

"Ah, you look beautiful, Dame." She chuckled as Maddy blushed hotly. "But I will do your hair and make up. And this," She held up a fur shaw that was thin and placed it around her back, hanging it over the crooks of her elbows.

She watched Tenebaum curl her hair, giving it a natural looking curl and laying make up on her. She gasped in the mirror, Smokey eyes, and dark red lips with flawless skin took her breath away.

"Come we must get you to your lover." She laughed when Maddy protested that Mark was not her lover.

Slipping the young woman's hand into the crook of the elder woman's arm, she led her out of Olympus heights by way of bathysphere.

As soon as they stepped out again, she looked around at the arches, and walked into a great two level room, small stage in front of a huge set of stairs.

They walked up the tall stairs to the second level and enter the theatre, Fleet Foot Hall.

As soon as they enter the elegance of the structure and theatre showed the wealth of Rapture. She couldn't see anything better, well until she found Mark in a suit staring at her with a striking hunger.

And it wasn't for food.

He brought her to a seat it was the balcony seat closest to the stage, and it was just them. Mark sat next to her and took her hand.

.

.

.

The play was wonderful, cute, and well done by the children. The only distraction was that Mark's hand rested on her thigh and moved higher. There was a tightness in her stomach, no, lower than her stomach that was fed by his warm palm.

Why the hell was she letting him grope her? A moan escaped her and she looked at him to see his eyes dilated wide, he leaned forward and cupped her chin. Their lips were a hair's breath away before the lights came on and they jerked away from one another.

"Now the dance." He whispered, taking her hand and putting it in the crook of her arm. She was confused until they were taken to the lower level of Fort Frolic Center, where the stage was and music was played loudly through the speakers.

It started with trumpets, before she heard the first lyrics. "Somewhere beyond the see…"

Mark took hold of Maddy's waist as Little Sister's danced with their fathers and Sophie with Tenebaum. He led the dance and boy was he good.

He sent shiver's up her spine as his hands roamed her body as they moved together. Her cheeks stayed red hot, and it didn't help that he pulled her close and breathed against her neck and ear.

"You are a lovely twist." He brushed his nose against her's. "I think I love you."

"I, uh," She didn't know what to do, they spent quiet a bit of time together, and she was most comfortable with him. But, but what the hell, she never felt this way about someone.

"I'm sorry, I know that you may not feel the same, and I know you just want to leave-"

Mark sighed, he had never felt this way about anyone in a long time, and damn it he welcomed it.

"No, It's just, no ones like me so I think it's a little uh new." His eye brows rose before he spun her away but held a her knuckles to his lips.

"Then allow me to court you." He offered and snapped his eyes to her smiling face.

"I'll think about it if you walk me around Rapture?" She offered with a smile, and he nodded, offering her his arm.

"I would like to see that Portal Terminus." He whispered, which she readily complied with.

.

.

.

She was explaining how it worked, standing at his front as his hands rested on her hips.

He leaned in towards her, she could feel his breath on her lips when a beeping separated them. He sighed and he ran to collect Sophie and his suit. They desperately needed the ADAM for this to work.

She sighed, staying where she was. Savoring the feel of her fast paced heart. She didn't pay attention to the portal behind her.

.

.

.

Jim, Elizabeth, Josh Shannon and Commander Taylor stepped through. When the light cleared their eyes immediately landed on a beautiful woman, who turned to them. After several moments, they recognized her.

Jim crashed into her first, checking her to see if she was okay. As soon as she hugged all of them she explained the city to them.

Walking them into the now empty Mercury suits ground floor, she watched with a smile as they looked on in awe at the city. It took two hours to walk back. As soon as they called the elevator, A bouncer with a bow tie came around the corner with his daughter.

"Daddy, Mommy's in trouble," She screamed and Maddy stepped forward, Her hands raised. Walking towards them she began to calm him. That is before her father mover in front of her.

.

.

.

Mark was walking back, his daughter asleep on his shoulder when he heard the angry roar. SHIT.

His worst fears were realized as he saw Splicers hold Maddy hostage and face off against a Bouncer and his child.

He roared, his twist was in danger, and that was unacceptable.

.

.

.

Pushing her father back, she angrily demanded he step back, she had just gotten the Bouncer calm. And now was introducing everyone, when an enraged Mark charged toward them.

"NOO." She screamed and he seemed to freeze, his child crying. The moment she could Sophie jumped off him and ran to her mother. She held up her needle like a weapon and poked at Jim. Maddy laughed at his dumfounded look before she picked up the girl and placed her on her hip.

Turning, she walked to Mark and patted his arm, before taking his hand, unfreezing him. "This is my parents, brother, and Commander Taylor. They came through the portal."

Removing his helmet, he possessively rested his palm on his girlfriend's hip. "Maddy, how the hell did that happen?" Instead of answering him she kissed his cheek, leaving a set of kiss prints.

He stared her for a moment, before sighing and offering his hand to the new people. The woman eyed the bloody drill and he closed the distance, gently shaking her hand. As the exchange took place, the sisters and Daddies returned from the dance floor. Tenebaum the last of them.

It took several hours for them to get acquainted, and the Shannon's saw the change in Maddy.

.

.

.

Elizabeth watched her daughter move with grace, standing in a stunning dress, and mothering almost twenty five children, all the metal men moaning deeply, but they didn't talk like Maddy's metal friend.

She whispered something to him and he nodded, slipping into the elevator. As soon as he left Taylor approached her.

"Maddy, how do they know you so well after three days?"

"Um, it's been three months." Her eyes were wide as she spoke, and the girls stared at the interaction. "Oh no, this changes everything."

**Twist means girl in the twenties and that was when Rapture was built so a lot of the slang is old and very the same.**

** Please review and tell me how I'm doing. And I know this chapter is complicated and a lot to take in.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Thank you for the reviews Linka91. And I know how you feel about the language barrier, it took me three years to speak English well. Anyways this isn't an information drop so it won't be overwhelming this time. Thank you for reading.**

Maddy was sitting in a rocking chair with Sandy, a blonde haired little sister who lost her Mr. B doll, on her lap. The knee length day dress she wore was held tight by the little one.

"Maddy?" Her father called softly. The night they had come to Rapture and Maddy had found them extra rooms. "Why does her eyes glow?"

Oh boy. "Dad, you should get everyone else and I'll explain everything." She whispered as not to disturb the now sleeping child. He nodded and left, but only for a moment.

She looked out the window, it was dirty and had several starfish on it. But she could still see the giant squid gliding through the water.

And a heart drawn in the grime.

She smiled as a gloved hand wiped away the grime and waved at her. Maddy recognized the symbol on Mark's hand. A smile gracing her lips.

"Maddy?" She snapped her head back to her family and Taylor. They took spots on the couch across from her or leaned against the wall. As she explained everything she learned, she noted how they were horrified by most of the accounts of ADAM use.

All While Mark cleaned the window. When she stopped talking, Taylor groaned out.

"Well, hell."

Then came the questions. It took several hours to answer each, and she barely noticed all the little glowing eyes in the hallway. Each child examining the people in the room with their mother.

"So they just latched onto you?" Jim was still skeptical about the children in the hall and the girl on her lap. Nodding, she rocked forward till she was out of the chair. The little one in her arms was woken and she placed her on the floor.

She giggled as Sandy stumbled slightly before scoping the girl up again.

"And this Mark," Taylor asked, "You seemed to be….very comfortable with him."

She felt her face flush, "Um, He saved me, has been a…dear friend." As if out of thin air, Mark waded through the hall, round the door into the room and kissed her cheek. He smiled and held up a rose from Arcadia and it smelled so sweet.

"I'm off to the Hephaestus, I have to fix the core." She nodded and hugged him as best she could around a tiny child. She whispered a well wish and pecked his cheek as well.

As he left, all the girls sang a good bye, or more often a good night and patted his suit.

"Just a dear friend? HA!" Josh laughed, and her father, he was so angry.

"Dad, please don't be mean to him." She started quickly but he put his hand.

"MADDY!" He began, but a collective cry from the girls began a symphony, being joined by a stampede of metal feet. Maddy stood at the doorway and sang a quick song, it was only a few lines long, but had the effect needed.

The metal men seemed to pick up their sister's state of calm and slowly dispersed. She turned back and glared at her father.

"You cannot raise your voice, and I can have a relationship if I want, it's not like we're having sex."

"You had better not." He muttered as they all started to follow her out.

They talked about normal things, and Elizabeth Shannon met Tenebaum, where they started a conversation about the girls at a medical standpoint.

She turned to see Jim and Josh getting poked at by the girls and Taylor looking over blueprints of Big Daddies.

She smiled and let Sandy run off to the other girls, where she poked Jim in the ear and laughed as he flinched.

Her poor father.

.

.

.

Mark had just finished cleaning the oil vent of the heating core and all he wanted was to fall into bed. Clean form a shower. Slick. With Maddy next to him.

Shaking his head he tried to clear his mind. Where had that come from? She was beautiful and he hoped to get to that stage one day, but it was just his hormones talking.

He rushed to the bathysphere, his porthole glowing bright green at the image of his girls waiting for him.

In thirty minutes, He laid in the bath scrubbed his body of grime, before climbing into bed. All that Mark wore was a pair of men's running shorts as he lay on his back with hands behind his head, showing the broad expanse of a sculpted chest.

Slowly he fell asleep from exhaustion.

It wasn't until a gentle touch awoke him, but he feigned sleep, he knew that it was Maddy, she smelled like flowers, always did.

Mark would never tell her, but when she slept beside him, sometimes he would lean over and smell her hair.

The fingers traveled down over hard abs, up and cresting strong pectoral muscles before up his neck and cupping his chin.

A butterfly touch on his lips electrified him and his hands shot up. Without opening his eyes, he gripped her hips and dragged her onto his lap.

.

.

.

To say that Mark was a good kisser was an understatement. She had come up here and found him on the bed. Maddy just wanted to touch his muscles, but by the time she had her fingers cupping his chin, she had a red face and a thought.

He was asleep, he wouldn't mind it, except she found herself getting pressed against him and his lips moving against hers.

She shifted to get a better angle, feeling his tongue slide into her mouth and one hand slid down Maddy's side. She squealed as he cupped her backside.

Pulled away panting, Maddy stared at him, "MmmMark." Moaning as his other hand slid up her back and elicited the most wonderful feelings.

Watching him shift, pulling her down so she could lay on her side next to him. Mark kissed her again, she let him lead this kiss. And the next.

"Maddy?" She heard the voice of her father down stairs and jumped from Mark. Without stopping to fix her appearance, she flew out to Jim.

Mark followed and causing the most disastrous results.

Mark stood behind a flustered Maddy, were very little, and Jim looked like he was going to vomit or have a heart attack.

Quickly explaining that nothing happened with a red face, her father asked to take her on a walk. Conveniently without Mark.

.

.

.

She walked towards the bathysphere, Jim at her side with his firearm when they decided to go to the Medical Pavilion Buildings of Rapture. Her mother did need more meds for a particularly hurt Big Daddy.

As the sub moved along her father finally spoke. "We're you two, actually having…I just need to know if you might be…"

"No!" She was not pregnant and didn't intend to be anytime soon. "We were just kissing when you found us, that's all, and he was out of his suit." Her cheeks were red with embarrassment but she noted how Jim sighed in relief.

"Good, I won't have to kill him." She laughed but her father seemed serious.

Before she could comment more, they surfaced and the door swung open. She grasped the revolver that Mark had given and taught her to use was now clutched in her hand, fully loaded.

The area was the worst looking she had seen in rapture. Rumble and debris everywhere, and she saw one Bouncer Big Daddy dead against the wall. The body looked oddly like it was moving a little.

Stepping to him, she sighed and moved his great hand to see what was hiding. "MOMMY!"

A little sister in a red dress and black hair crashed into her and cried. She caught her father's gaze for only a moment before lifting the girl into her arms. Walking to a little sister vent she placed the girl inside, telling her to go to Mark.

As soon as the girl was out of sight, her father spoke.

"When did you grow up?" She cocked her head to the side. "You grew up, became mom to them. Stood up to me. You grew up." She could see tears form in his eyes.

"Dad don't cry," Her arms wrapped around him and he hugged her tight. Maddy felt her father sigh heavily.

Pulling away he kept saying, "I'm okay."

.

.

.

They had searched through almost the entire Pavilion, collecting medical supplies, and dropping them off in the sub. The one thing bothering Maddy was there were no splicers, no homicidal maniacs trying to kill them.

It was quiet, and that scared her more than anything.

As Maddy and her father were walking with the final set of bags, someone jumped from the shadows.

"No one moves or we all go boom." The doctor splicer held out a bomb, she had seen them when she was with Mark.

She whispered for her dad not to move and the splicer looked to her, before his eyes widened and he started crying.

"OH, Aphrodite!" Dropping to his knees the man crawled towards her and took her hand. Maddy watched him kiss her hand through the surgery mask.

She passed the bag she held to her father and told him to go. "Get Mark." She held up the gun to show him she was safe before he hesitantly left her.

"Oh Aphrodite, I've been trying to listen to you," He dragged her by the arm through to a surgery room. "But they always turned out wrong." He turned on the lights and Maddy gagged. Hanging up were several bodies, each had obvious severe plastic surgery. All grotesque.

"Oh, Aphrodite we must make sure you're not defiled by the ugly creatures here." She gasped as he suddenly turned and stabbed a long needle into her arm.

She stumbled as he lifted her into his arms. "I have just what you need." Everything was dark and she soon lost consciousness.

**Haha, Evil cliffhanger. Anyways please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

** So I forgot to place in the summary that the story is in an Alternate Universe for the Bioshock and Terra Nova universes.**

"Aphrodite," She heard through the dizzy blur. "I tried to do as you asked, tried to make them beautiful, but only you could be perfect. I remember when you would walk the halls and cut me into a thousand pieces. Ooh." He sounded like he was dreaming and that scared her.

He must be a splicer that was delusional. She blinked at the bright light in her eyes and struggled to cover them.

The mad man gently helped her sit up and kissed her forehead. "I was afraid it wouldn't work, but it did."

She swiveled her head around and felt a pain in her stomach. "Ah, Aphrodite it's working." Looking down she noted how her dress had been torn open at her stomach. And now she moved it to se the long jagged scar glow yellow and heal instantly.

She groaned and cried, before his arms wrapped around her, "Aphrodite, everything is fine. I waited for you, for everything to be perfect." Ripping at her dress, he removed it, before gently presenting a beautiful knee length gown that glowed a deep green color.

Pulling it on, she wanted to get her bare body out of his sight, and wrapped the pearls he gave her around her neck where he clipped them together. He sighed and pulled his mask down, showing his grotesque tumor like chin and left eye.

Leaning in he puled her close as she did everything to lean out. Stomping was heard, it froze them, getting louder and louder until Mark burst through the door.

"STEINMAN!" He roared in his deep voice, Jim stepping out behind him with his gun drawn. The splicer stepped in front of Maddy as if to protect her.

"Get away from her," He turned to herslightly, "I'll protect you goddess." He reached for a machine gun and started firing at them.

The stomping got much more noticeable as Mark charge towards him. Arm flying back as it pulled the trigger, She felt the bite of a bullet.

Everyone stopped a she sunk to the floor grasping her arm.

But no blood came.

She was perfectly as her wound healed, before Mark squeezed the man's head. She watched brain and bone and blood squirt out of his fist as it collapsed and dropped the body.

She trembled when Mark walked back to her and took her hand. "Your hurt."

"No," She cried and snuggled beneath his arm, she felt his drill resting at her back. "He did something to me." She showed him her once injured arm. He studied it before taking her hand and using the sharpest point of his drill and cutting her.

Crying out, they watched her skin glow and Mark's porthole dim. "It's a slug. He put an ADAM slug in you."

"Wh-what? How?"

Mark just hugged her to his side as he began to stride purposefully down the hall. In moments the three of them were in the sub.

.

.

.

"I'M WHAT?" She was horrified. Maddy was just like an adult little sister. No mental conditioning, her genes and blood just happen to make her the perfect person to be an adult ADAM factory.

Tenebaum sighed, "Zhis new I know, but Herr Epsilon says you are like little sister, You can use ADAM without any genetic damage." She held up a bottle and syringe. "Try it." The thing Mark always told her not to use was being given to her.

She sighed and took the hypo, placing it into the bottle and drawing out some of the glowing liquid.

As soon as the liquid was in her veins, she watched as electricity sprung from her finger tips and she screamed from pain.

Maddy stumbled into her father's arms and whispered something before her world became dark and distant.

It was also the last time she would ever allow needles to pierce her skin.

.

.

.

A warm palm stroking her thigh seemed to bring her to reality. She opened her eyes and met the sea.

"Somewhere," he started to sing softly, "beyond the sea, somewhere waitin' for me. My lover stands on golden sands, watches the ships go sailin'." Maddy struggled to get up, but when she got to her feet, she felt fine, just a little shocked.

He stood with her and pulled the woman's tiny frame to his large practically bare one and began swaying with her as he hummed the tune. Wrapping her arms around him she smiled. "I'm sorry, but I need to leave the sister's as they are."

What. "Why?" they stopped moving and rested their forehead together.

"The Daddies need ADAM to live, and the girls give it to them. Even if it is the natural amount the yield without gathering, it will be more than enough to keep their father's alive. And Tenebaum said she can change back the mental conditioning." HE tightened his grasp on her hips. "They will still love, the father's will still listen to me, and we'll all live."

"Why not fix it?" She cried, and felt a tingle in her hands.

"I'm the only Daddy who can take off his suit because they are skin grafted into theirs." He sighed. "It'll work, I've already talked to Taylor." Biting her lips she pushed him away. The tingling in her hands rushed to her wrists and Maddy watched her hands glow before a stream of electricity burst from them.

Mark watched with awe on his face, she's perfect. Pulling her back once she was drained he kissed all over her face. "Come meet the children."

They left the apartment together.

.

.

.

"Mommy, it's over, I can see." Sophie tackled her mother first, before followed by several other children, their eyes no longer yellow.

"Zee little onez still make ADAM, but are no long in zhe…fever dream." Tenebaum smiled, but it was sad, like she was facing all her hurt alone. Maddy moved through the masses and gently hugged the older woman, soon all the children were hugging the Scientist. "I also changed zhe father's so zhey do not have zhe urge to kill so much. But I upped zhe stink to keep other's away." Smiling she took Maddy's hands and led her away.

"We must make you stronger before we send you through."

.

.

.

Maddy was injected with Incinerate, Sonic Boom, Insect Swarm, Cyclone Trap, Telekinesis and Winter Blast.

By the time they were done, Tenebaum said she was a genetic warrior for protecting the children.

"Hopefully, you can give zhem everything I have taken from zhem." One last smile before taking her to the termunis. "Call your family, new and old. Time for your home."

.

.

.

Mark watched as the portal came to life, glowing silver and shining with unspoken hope. A tiny hand clutched his massive one, all he wore was his suit, and carried a suit case of their precious, but few belongings.

A Big Daddy doll was clutched in Sophie's arm, and he turned around to see several other Daddy/ sister pairs all looking the same.

Many held bags and their daughters, all waiting for him to go first.

Oh boy.

He watched the Shannon's, minus Maddy, and Taylor already passed through the portal. He followed. Maddy stayed behind to make sure that the portal stayed open before she would pass through with a fatherless sister, which was named Annie.

"Mommy, are we going through too?" She asked as she sat on the bag Maddy packed for her.

All the girls wore their new dresses and had bathes, without their glowing eyes they looked much sweeter.

"Yes, yes we are."

.

.

.

Mark watched as every father and daughter entered through and cooed at their surroundings. It was a forest. Greener and brighter than anything Mark has seen even before Rapture.

Falling to his knees, many of the father's did, and cried. They still had memories, but this was one of their best.

One final trio came through and Mark threw himself at Sigma. One of the last Alpha Series. Maddy stood holding Annie's hand, as she held this new Daddies hand.

"Look Daddy, I have a new Daddy" She said excitedly. Sigma who looked almost exactly like Mark save the symbol on their hands, lifted her onto his shoulder and laughed.

"While all you were going through, Miss Maddy here took me to the labs and gave me my voice back." The large Daddy huffed as Mark released him from the bro hug.

"It was lovely to help you Mister Sigma." Mark's twist whispered. Wrapping his large hand around her he brought her to his side.

"I love you." He raised her in the air as she squeaked, "You wonderful, little woman." Gently setting her on her feet, they turned to take the road to Terra Nova.

.

.

.

Maddy watched in horror through the binoculars. Wash had found them and took a few minutes to get up to speed before explaining the colony.

It was in ruins, the Phoenix Group having taken over. A majority of the military was on the outside, but all the civilians on the in. Almost seven hundred hostages.

Maddy sunk to the ground, hugging herself tightly. No, Oh No. She was finally home to find her's destroyed.


	7. Chapter 7

** Ah. Sorry this is so late, a bunch of things distracted me. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

Maddy sat on the fallen tree, staring at her hands. Fire, Ice, Electricity, telekinetic abilities. Hell she could even make mini tornadoes, bees form her flesh and blood. And throw something twice her size.

She did it before, when she first met Sigma.

.

.

.

They last of the Daddies walked through the portal and Maddy grabbed Annie and the bag. It wasn't until someone stopped her and tried to take the sister that she used her powers. She just wanted him away from her, and next thing she knew he was flying away.

The big metal man stood up again though. Started approaching her, before she raised her arms, a fire burning in her finger tips.

He stomped his foot and took his helmet off. Another Alpha series.

Lowering her hands, she wondered about him. "I can give you a voice, if we hurry." He growled out and waited as she led him away. Running down the halls, turning into doors, Maddy belted him into the machine on the wall and started it. Watching and waiting with Annie as he screamed in pain.

"Thaaaaannnkkch yyyooou." His voice was weak, and he talked with such strain in it. She looked around and called him, they needed to go.

He grabbed the sister and threw her on his shoulder, before taking Maddy in his arms and charging back to the portal.

They stopped and she wrapped her hand around his big elbow as he clasped the bag in his huge hand.

The little girl took her hand and they stepped through together.

.

.

.

"Maddy?" Mark stood in front of her, hands crossed over his strong chest. "You okay?"

Nodding she reached out and let him pull her up. His strong chest was the perfect pillow for her head as she hugged him. And he her.

"Are you ready for a fight?" He sounded grim, and she nodded.

.

.

.

Maddy, Mark and Sigma, whose name was actually Charles Milton Porter, stood around a table with the security of Terra Nova as they planned to retake the colony.

"I think gurilla war fare is our best bet." Wash stated as she nodded towards the metal men. "They can increase our fighting power."

Mark shook his head, him and Mister Porter had taken off their helmets. Porter stood up and began speaking "We're made for brute strength, taking on scores of people with guns, bombs, whatever they can throw at us, but sneaking around? No." He leaned back and returned to a box looking thing.

"He's right," Maddy stated, "They are unstoppable. But…"

"But, Miss Shannon?" Charles stopped playing with, well it looked like a audio dairy, but with a screen.

"But, this is twenty second century weapons, not 1930 rivets or cannons or lasers or drills, hell the only jump we have on them is our powers. And even then it's only us three that have them." She raised her hand and let a electricity bounce between her fingers. "They have shells to fire at you, and strong guns to ward off dinosaurs."

"That is where I come into play." The little device Charles held sound out, very robotically. "I am the Thinker, created by Mister Porter and downloaded on a memory drive before Mister Porter left Minerva's den to aid him in reversing ADAM sickness."

"And how can you help?" She asked, looking at the box that took on a picture of a man. Soon the voice that spoke to her was a very human sounding one. "Plug the calculations into me and I will reason your odds to winning this war."

Taking the box she sighed and began, with the help of Reilly, a weapons expert.

Mark was silent through the discussion, "We need to make a path." He finally spoke, his voice just as deep as Porter's and mch like a Big Daddies still, but at least he was understandable. "If the Fahter's don't move until they are in a trap, well were fine. And Sigma and I can move with very little noise since we have less weight. And as Maddy mention we have the powers, we just need to hit them were it hurts."

He looked to Maddy who was smiling, "I can even make your weapons stronger, thinker drills, more compression for the rivets and cannons, and the lasers can be increased in power." She smiled and he nodded.

Nathaniel stared at Mark, "Son, can I see what you can do?"

"Get me a dino, I'll show you."

.

.

.

It was late in the evening when Maddy found Mark and Sophie. The little girl was asleep and laying in his arms.

They were in a tent and as always, Mark had his arms off, showing his strong chest, the one she was snuggled into now as one arm left Sophie to hug her.

"Are you scared for tomorrow?" he asked and she nodded, tomorrow everything will begin.

.

.

.

They were on their way to Terra Nova, choosing instead that they should just send the Daddies in. And Maddy.

They moved forward, slowly and Maddy stayed in the tree line as the Pehonix group started to fire.

She felt her heart jump to her throat as Mark took fire, but he righted himself and charged, so did several Bouncers, breaking through the fence.

The other's ran in after wards and she heard a collective scream of men begin, she used binoculars to watch people get killed by the metal men. As she watched the carnage, she also saw a tank begin to follow Mark, it's muzzle aimed at him. She felt her chest constrict and before she knew it she was running through the battle field towards him.

She let all the anger, all the fright, and every other feeling flitting through her at the thought of Mark getting hurt as she ran for him.

What she didn't notice was the glow around her as all her abilities went haywire at her loss of emotional control.

She sent an electro bolt at the tank and it burst into flames.

.

.

.

Mark looked to see a tank blow up behind me

She watched the veins in her hands glow light blue and she just watched Mark use the plasmids.

She screamed at him when a cannon was fi0ring at him.

But soon it was blown up. By her.

He watched her move through the carnage of battle with awe. She was glowing with electricity, literally lifting soldiers of their feet and throwing them around, setting fire to the sentry towers and starting a electric tornado.

She was approaching him when a whistling was heard something started to fall. Looking around she saw a man come towards her and a flick of her wrist accompanied by a boom sent him flying back.

Mark waded through the battle and found her hand. Her glow extending to him as he brought her close.

.

.

.

Maddy felt the energy in her recede and took several deep breaths.

"You blew up a car." It was the first thing he said to her as she hugged him. "You shouldn't be out here."

"I thought you would get hurt." The battle around them was winding down, but Mark still tried to stand in front of her, to try to stop any bullets from hitting her.

As they spoke they didn't notice the soldier approaching them. A shot fired.

Maddy hit the ground, everything becoming very dark.

.

.

.

Taylor watched Maddy collapse before Mark turned and drove his drill through the man that shot her, everyone who saw was hirrfied as he waved the soldier around, speared on the giant drill. His sign of victory

He watched the Metal man grab Miss Shannon and jog to the medical transport hidden in the bushes.

But For some reason Taylor felt that she wasn't going to make it.


	8. Chapter 8

** Ah. Sorry this is so late, a bunch of things distracted me. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

Maddy hurt all over, her eyes cracking to painfully let right light into her sight. She blinked away tears as the light burned her and opened her eyes to see the ceiling of the infirmary.

"You gave us quiet a scare…" The mechanical voice of the thinker attached to a small hovering metal case trilled in the quiet as she swung her feet of the bed. Breathing in, then out, she slowly rose to her feet.

"What happened?" Her mouth was bone dry but she didn't dare try to stand up, because she felt her entire body quiver.

"A bullet entered your ribcage from your lower back, your mother barely saved you."His tone was low, in the world of rapture it would be the splicer to show no mercy or emotion, and yet in those few words he told her how dangerous everything was and how scared at least he was that she was nearly died.

She tried to bring saliva forward to wet her mouth, but it was just too dry. "Have any water?"

A cup was presented to her and she looked up to see Mark, out of armor and petting her arm. "I thought you died." He whispered and leaned down to place small kisses on her temple.

"I'm better. Where is everyone?"

"Outside, Both protector and gatherer won't leave until you see them." He sat next to her and pulled her close. "I was so afraid I would lose you."

"Take me outside." She begged, letting him lift her and slowly walk her out, her shuffling weakly. As soon as she cleared the door out of the building, many children crowded her legs, reaching up for her. Names given to her 'Momma Maddy', 'Momma', 'Mother', and 'Mommy' came from their mouths as she calmed them, sitting down and sang a lullaby with a raspy voice.

Even the large metal men stood around, groaning and moaning as their children sang in happiness.

She leaned back and smiled at Mister Porter, him smiling and approaching in his metal suit. "How are you today?" he took her hand in his and rubbed her knuckles. Before she could answer, a little body barreled and jumped into her chest, Sophie clinging to her.

"Mommy!" She cried, "I thought you left Me an' Daddy!" She pulled back to kiss her mother's cheek.

Softly reassuring her, Maddy was soon being carried by Mark to a new area of the colony that was being built for the daddies and little sisters, having the houses remodeled to fit them.

"And this one is ours." Sophie declared, it was a simple home and at the end of the lane, around the corner from her parents house. As her adopted daughter ran in she was set on the bench on the porch.

"So I'm guessing my father didn't like me living with you." She smiled waning.

"It took some convincing, plus he said that we had to live near them, and visit almost every evening.

"Better start getting ready." She stood up, placing a kiss on him as she moved.

"Nope, Porter said he would watch Sophie," As he spoke, Porter walked by waving. Mark took a moment to take Sophie to him, telling her that mommy needed rest.

"So what shall we do now?" She smiled as he produced a bottle.

"Sophie gave me some yesterday, so I won't need this today, but I thought you could use the ADAM, it heals little sisters in seconds, so I thought…" offering her arm, he injected her with the drug, her body one of the only ones to be able to take it.

She relaxed back and her eyes widened, the drug healing every cut and bruise in her and giving her more energy than she thought. Maddy didn't know it, but a light blue glow was a halo around her body as she stood, more energy running through her.

"Now, what shall we do, go on a walk, play a game, maybe….make out." She giggled at his last suggesting.

"Mark, I want to do more than that." She took his hand and tugged at him to walk him inside. "How do you feel about another child?" She almost died, and wanted to live her life with him. besides, she was already mom to Sophie and all the little sisters.

"Jesus, Maddy, don't we have enough kids?" he laughed, but followed her, watching as she nervously moved to the couch. "We'll get to baby making one day, preferably when your father doesn't have a good motive to kill me, but for right now, I want to take things slow."

"Gosh, you're so old fashion."

"Well, you like old fashion." Sitting close to her, he angled so he could kiss her and let his hands roam over her skirt covered legs.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and kiss me." She mumbled as he obeyed, pressing as close as they could get to each other.

.

.

.

Josh was walking around Terra Nova, he was alone. Before Maddy was taken away in that stupid portal, they would walk the streets together. But since she has Mark and Sophie and all those other metal men and little girls following her….well it wasn't that easy anymore.

He sighed and continued to the walk before a loud thumping of foot falls had him turn around.

A slender figure in what looked a lot like a female metal man, held a needle strapped to her forearm menacingly to his throat. Hands rising in surrender, he watched the glowing red eye of her helmet turn from red to a soft lavender.

She let out a small cry before grabbing him and dragging him towards a silver glowing pool, and into the portal.

Before Josh knew it, the portal closed and he found himself in the underwater city of Rapture, the slender girl took of her helmet and he came face to face with a beautiful ghost blue eyed, brown hair girl, her hands caressing his chin.

A faint smile lit her face as she sighed and leaned forward, studying him.

Screeching reached them and she turned, ripping her helmet on and grabbing his hand, dragging him alone gin the dark, dangerous halls of the broken underwater city.

Now, he was alone more than ever, "Would he see his family again? Hell would he see the sun?

He wasn't smart like Maddy, he couldn't make a portal outta here!

**Shall I continue Josh's story in a sequel or stop here?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear readers of A Little Sister's New Mommy.**

** I HAVE COME UP WITH A NEW STORY! YAY!**

** Anyways, I wanted to tell you this because I am obviously not posting it with this but rather as a new story. Expect cool fight scenes, a tid bit of romance and a lot of horror from Big Sister Skye and Josh soon. **

** Also, I never would have wrote this story is so many people didn't read my first Bioshock crossover story. **

** HOWEVER! This story will most defiantly be rated M because there are definite sexual scenes between Josh and Skye, so be warned!**

** FallenSurvivor **


End file.
